Carry On Baby
by 0MrsBeckOliver0
Summary: After a disastrous day at school, Tori changed, something happend, an event that changed her life. Good or Bad she doesn't know. All she knows is she has changed. This story will follow Tori through the repercussions of her incident. Will Beck fall in love with her? Will her secret be revealed? Who knows. Read to find out. First fanfic. R&R please. Rated T for minor adult themes
1. Chapter 1

**Carry On Baby**

My life changed that day; not for the better devastatingly the worse. Though something perfect, angelic arose from that disastrous imperfection. No one knows though, no one ever will-but only if I can keep my secret locked in a box. Bottled up, away from everything. Until that day I was loved by everyone, then I turned into a witch with a glaciated soul, no one knew, no one cared. All I allow myself to remember from that day was black hood-creating a hole to swallow my life- with a silver sheath tearing me to shreds.

_Innocently, walking home, minding my own business, when this shuffling to the right was heard. Instantly, I felt my skin ripping, I couldn't scream whether I liked it or not, my throat was closed -not a sound escaped- I was dragged to the dark crevice, beaten and broken, I was still myself- not anymore though. I was abused, used, the one part of myself I never had to give was forcefully snatched from me; against my will. _

13. That's how old I was when it happened. My life ended as soon as it started. It changed, I changed. When I tried to pick myself up, attempting to drag myself somewhere- I couldn't move a muscle. Depression. Dark. Empty. Silence. Everywhere. All the time. Nothing stayed in me- it left as soon as the door locked- never to be open. Every now and then I tried to convince myself ;it wasn't my life; it wasn't me; it never worked because I remember the words- the words he used. Unclean. Useless. Ugly. Unloved. All of those words, branded on me from that moment- that's what I was- all I deserved to be.

Mother hated me. Father forgot me. Brother left me. All because of him- I was left alone, all alone. Scared. Lost. Confused. My face remained emotionless. Before then I was never afraid- but now- even my own room frightens me. Why did it happen to me? I thought I was a good person, but no- that's not how life works. Anything can happen. Anything can happen to anyone. We have a choice to live in darkness and fear or to embrace life with open arms. I made the wrong choice- I chose fear and darkness. That didn't help.

During the first few days after the incident, when the word was travelling around- I needed to ensure he left my life, locked away like my secret- he was. When people saw me, they looked into my dark haunted orbs, bearing the key to my soul, just for confirmation. It was all too much, all the bodies. Claustrophobia. I felt the same substance rise up, knowing what was going to happen. I left. All too quick. Expelled from school. Chucked out my house. Nothing went my way, but I carried on, I had to.

Sucking up what little confidence I had, three years later- I opened the lid. I unleashed my trauma and shared my story. All because I listened, I listened to a song. I began again. After all those years of praying for a way out, when the door opened, I jumped through. My exit wasn't what I wanted or thought it would be- it was so much better. From that experience, I believed in God, he helped me more than anyone else did- through my trauma- so I put my faith in him.

When you are responsible for someone else, you put your emotions aside- that's what I did, for my beautiful baby girl, Amelia. Completed, back on track, I carried on. I voiced my opinions, made myself heard. Unlocked the box and waved my secret, in the air. I made people aware, I helped others and that's what matters the most, to ensure that no one else had to feel my pain. As they say: "The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest. The most damaged people are the wisest. All because they do not wish to see anyone else suffer the way they did." That is how I felt, that is why I did what I did.

No longer am I a witch. I have loved. I have been loved. I have shown love- even in the hardest of times. My life changed that day; so did everyone else's. No one deserved to feel pain. Not even him.

**Author's Note: That was a story I submitted for an exam, I would be really pleased if those who read it reviewed. I am open to criticism, I will not be offended. ALSO PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU THINK I NEED TO RAISE THE RATING FOR ANY REASON. There are not characters in this bit, I haven't named names, yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious characters, story line, setting etc. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Amelia, honey, time to get up" I whispered. It was Monday morning and boy I thought I hated Mondays, but no my daughter is the Queen of that. She wasn't going to move, she never does, and I will just have to trick her like I do every Monday.

"Fine, you can lie in bed all day if you want to but Mummy is going to enjoy some blueberry waffles, downstairs." That's all I do, blueberry waffles are her favourite as well as mine. Quickly enough I can hear her scrambling about in her bedroom and then the pitter patter of her feet running down the stairs.

"Good Morning Beautiful."

"Morning Mama. NANNY'S BACK!" My mum had recently gone away on a 'business trip', she fell into depression after I was raped, practically leaving me to fend for myself and then she turned crazy when my father left her, so it's just me and my annoying older sister Trina really, these business trips her escape but she doesn't think anyone else suffers at all. All she thinks about is herself. When mum walked in her clothes were ripped, her hair all messed up with a cigarette in her hand, obviously high on drugs. I had to talk to her about this but before I picked up Amelia and took her upstairs, she shouldn't have to see her own grandmother like that.

"Ok sweetheart, let's get ourselves dressed for school. What are you going to wear today the pink flowery sun dress or the heart top and jeans?"

"Dress, Mama, dress"

"Okay. Arms up" She carried on getting herself ready, whilst I got myself ready.

"I bet you can't beat Mama to the car, yeah!" She shot off, down the stairs and out the house.

"Wow, Well Done honey you beat me, so let's go to school then." Amelia was in kindergarten at a school next to Hollywood Arts, where I go. In the car we listen to the same old music that Amelia loves. My daughter Amelia looks a lot like her father, which makes it hard because every day she reminds me of him, as much as I love her , part of me, the part the was created when her father attacked me, loathes the site of him and she is the spitting image of him except she has my smile and hair. Don't get me wrong, I love my daughter so much I would go to the ends of the earth for her but her father- you can't expect me to love him can you? He was the one the destroyed my life, my mother's life, my father's life, my sister's life. None of our lives are the same anymore because of him. Amelia is 3 years old, she is petite, but then she is young. She has her father's nose, his cold grey eyes, his face shape, her hair is like mine, that same brown. She's half Latina as well.

No one at school knows I was raped or that I have a daughter, not even my friends Andre; Cat; Robbie; Beck and Jade. I wish I could tell them. After I dropped Amelia off at school, I rang my mum; she was probably passed out on the couch right now- serves her right.

"MOM" I screamed down the phone, just to annoy her.

"TORI WHAT THE ̶̶̶̶ I WAS SLEEPING"

"Morning Mom, how are you? How was your 'business trip'? YOU KNOW WHILE YOU'VE BEEN OUT GETTING HIGH, SLEEPING AROUND AND ALL THAT YOU DO, YOUR TWO DAUGHTERS HAVE BEEN SLAVING AWAY AT HOME, TRINA WORKED 43 HOURS THIS WEEK AND YOU ARE OFF GOODNESS KNOWS WHERE, WHILE WE ARE STRUGGLING. THEN YOU WALTZ INTO THE HOUSE LOOKING LIKE YOU'VE BEEN DRAGGED HEADFIRST THROUGH A PIG STY AND COMPLETELY IGNORE YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER WHO IS SO EXCITED TO SEE YOU. YOU EVEN FORGOT HER BIRTHDAY. WELL I'LL TELL YOU WHAT MOM, CLEAN YOURSELF UP, GET A JOB, A PROPER JOB, AND START ACTING LIKE A MOTHER AND GRANDMOTHER BEFORE YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN AGAIN. HAVE A GOOD DAY. BYE."

I walked into Hollywood Arts, painting on that smile they all know me so well for. I couldn't careless right now, a 16 year old girl shouldn't have to be dealing with this kind of stress but that's what happens when you're not just any 16 year old girl. Well that smile, along with my bag dropped when I saw what I saw…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, it belongs to Dan Schneider. **

It was only me and him in the halls, it was empty, no one was around, no one could hear, no one could see. He was edging closer to me, much to my dismay, I recognised that creepy lopsided smile on his face. I had a flashback to that night, the night that scared the life out of me. No, no this cannot be happening, not again. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH". The piercing scream could have been heard all across Hollywood Arts, if only someone was here. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" There it was again, then I heard something I never wanted to hear again.

"GET AWAY FROM ME HORSEFACE, I WANT MY MUMMY." Then I realised, they had her, my angel was suffering. I had to do something; I had to get her back. I took a deep breath and slowly walked up to him, even though I was freaking out inside, I had to portray to him that I was calm. I glanced in to his cold grey eyes, seeing the same scary glint. He taunted me, he looked at me, and he knew I was scared, not only for myself but for my beloved daughter.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He taunted me.

"Why are you here, why are you doing this?" I didn't want to answer his question, I needed to buy time and I wanted answers.

"Well, Tori, you see last time I wasn't satisfied enough, so I thought I would come and finish the job, sort it out and what better way is there than to have two things to play with."

"You are not touching my daughter" I turned around, he didn't know what I was doing; he thought I was trying to run. I felt two strong rough hands grip my shoulders tightly and spin me around. "My Dads a cop, you know."

"Well, he will never know. By the way you know your daughter is not coming out of that room until you satisfy me! Do you want to know what is happening to her?"

"NO, BUT I WANT YOU TO TELL WHOEVER IS IN THERE TO STOP HURTING MY DAUGHTER!"

"Well, I would but it's too much fun, speaking of fun…" With that he pushed me too floor. Luckily for me my Dad's a cop, he gave me a new phone, brand new phone, it was police prototype.

"HELP, HELP, HELP" I screamed, knowing that as soon as I yelled help, my phone would automatically dial 911, I automatically felt safer.

"There is no use yelling for help, sugar plum, no one is here but me you, Amelia and her guarder!"

"Why did you choose here?" I questioned

"What?"

"HOLLYWOOD ARTS" I yelled again, knowing the person on the phone could here and send out people to help me. Soon enough I heard flashing lights through the window opposite, I knew the police had the place on lockdown.

I heard the soft plodding of the police's feet coming from all directions, I knew I was safe. He looked up and saw, my father's friend Gary, grabbed his wrists and arrested him.

I whispered to the cop next to me "My daughter is in that room over there with someone else, please get her!" pointing to the Janitors closet, I quickly grabbed my clothes and tried to dress myself again, not succeeding very well as my hands were shaking like mad. I was given a coat from one of the cops and put that round me, it was huge so it covered everything. Bracing myself for what I would see, I ran over to the officers that had gone to get Amelia from the closet. They were quite.

"WHATS WRONG? WHY CAN'T I SEE HER?"

"Mam, calm down, she will be okay, after a while, you can't see her right now."

"THAT IS MY DAUGHTER, SHOW HER TO ME, LET ME SEE MY DAUGHTER. NOW!"

"Mam, please calm down, she has lost a lot of blood, you won't like what you will see but since you insist." The officer motioned to the one next to him to bring out Amelia.

"Thank you"

When I saw her, I fell to my knees. She had several cuts on her face, along with a black eye, broken nose; she had a gash along her lips and scratches down the side of her face. She was unconscious, cuts and bruises all along her legs and arms. The paramedics are saying something but I can't hear, all I can think about is how bad of a mother I am. My little girl has been attacked and I didn't help her, I wasn't there for her when she needed me most. I shouldn't be a mother, not if I can't look after my baby, this was worse than the first incident. Why? Why did it happen again? What am I supposed to learn from this? Help me, someone. I opened my eyes into slits and saw the paramedics hoisting Amelia onto a stretcher. I suddenly felt a surge of strength and stood up, I calmly stated "Let me go with her."

I held her limp hand all the way from Hollywood Arts to Fairview Hospital, never letting go once. I couldn't.

"NOOOOOOO, DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME AGAIN! LET ME COME WITH YOU" I screeched as I was being restrained by the police, reluctantly I let them lead me to get checked out, I was fine, no permanent damage, just cuts and bruises. I couldn't say the same for Amelia; she was hooked up to a life support machine and was still in the operating theatre. I sat still, unmoving, until I realised what I wanted to know.

"Gary, Gary, GARY."

"Yes Miss Vega. How may I help you?"

"Well…um…I wanted to know… um… who…um…." I stuttered, I couldn't finish, I was too scared.

"You want to know who raped you and attacked your daughter, am I right?

I nodded, but was so scared to find out, what if it was someone I knew, mum knew, Trina or Dad knew.

"Well your attackers were…"

**A/N: Hey guys and girls. Sorry I haven't updated since Tuesday, it is my Christmas holiday. Also it is a Bori story so Beck will be invloved just not right now. So what did you think? Was it too much? Should I raise the rating? Who do you think the attackers are? Please review!**

**0MrsBeckOliver0**


	4. Authors Note: Please Read

Hey Guys and girls! Sorry this is a disappointment as it isn't a new Chapter This is just an authors note. Just to say thank you to **HarryPotterLuver1998**, **hopefaith23**, **CrystalWatersXo** and **bade4nevaBori4eva** for reviewing! Please all keep reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me to hear what you think about my stories.

**Chapter 3: Please tell me what you thought about Chapter 3 because I really want to know if it is good or not! I was a bit apprehensive about posting the chapter as I don't normally write like that I wanted a change and that was different to my style. Well the whole story is a different style really. **

**This story WILL be Bori, I am just kinda getting into it! I promise you Beck will be in the next Chapter.**

**Just to let you guys know my next update will be probably on Monday as tomorrow I am at HARRY POTTER WARNER BROTHERS STUDIO TOUR! Which I am very excited about and then I might be visiting my Aunt on Sunday. **

**Please Review. I'm giving you a lot of time before the next chapter comes! Btw, once I have done chapter 4 I am thinking of maybe not updating until I have at least 4 reviews for that chapter, not sure I might not be so mean on you guys and it is my first fanfic. **

**Forgot to wish you guys HAPPY NEW YEAR, so there it is! Hope you are all ok, those of you who going back to the hell hole (more commonly known as school) like me GOOD LUCK and enjoy the rest of your holidays. For those already at school ENJOY YOUR WEEKEND AND GOOD LUCK AS WELL! For anyone esle have fun whatever your doing!**

**Have any of you seen Parental Guidance? If you haven't you must watch it , even if you think your too cool to watch a PG, YEAH IM LOOKING AT YOU SHAKING YOUR HEAD! You must go and see it because it is AMAZING!**

**0MrsBeckOliver0 **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Last time: "Well your attackers were…"_

Normal POV

Tori waited in suspense, her heart pounding through her chest, she wanted to know but then again she didn't.

"Well your attackers were Tyler and Arianna Oliver. They are both held under house arrest for the moment until their trial but we are going to wait until you and Amelia are both fully recovered from this incident to trial them. Is that ok?"

"That's fine, thank you Gary. Right now I need some time to think it over, check on my daughter and make a few calls. When Amelia and I have recovered we will contact you, both of us will consent to being full witnesses to the trial, persecution witnesses not defence."

Becks RV Becks POV (Fast forward to the night of the day Tori was attacked)

Ugh, why does he keep doing this to himself? Mum and Dad are flipping mad at him and he is just attacking random people he doesn't even know and now he has dragged sweet beautiful wife into it as well, that monster.

Ugh! "OW!" Thank God, I'm not living in that house; Mum would have run upstairs worrying about me. Well, also if I punched the wall in the house I would have punched into their room. Not good. No one knows any of my problems, I haven't told anyone, not even my ex-girlfriend Jade, we dated for two years, and I didn't tell her anything, the crazy, jealous, overprotective girlfriend always knew that I was hiding something, but she never knew what- that's why she was jealous. Jade and I broke up the other week, when my brother and his girlfriend arrived in town to stay here for the weekend.

I'm not sure if they have left yet!

RING! RING!

Ugh, who is ringing me now?

"BECK"

"Ugh DRE, WHY ARE YOU RINGING ME AT TWO IN THE MORNING?"

"What a nice way to talk to your wingman! Beck, Tori rang me she said she needs to tell us all something and that we need to go to the hospital!"

Woah! Now I'm awake! What? Tori's at the hospital, why is Tori at the hospital? Has it got something to do with my brother getting arrested? All these thoughts and more were running around my head at a million miles per hour.

"What Dre, yeah what hospital? I'll be there!"

"So you wake up because of Tori, what about me? I knew you always had a thing for her!" Andre muttered to no one.

"What was that Dre?"

"I will pick you up in 5. Okay?

Back to Tori at the hospital (Tori's POV)

I was pacing back and forth, probably eroding the floor and my shoes, but I didn't care. Why should I care? Why did this happen again? How do I tell everyone? I didn't want anyone to know until I was old enough to have a daughter. I don't want to know what they will call me. I can just hear those words flying around my mind over and over again. I can't face that. I have to tell them they need to know. I need help; I can't live like this anymore. I can't live on my own looking after a 3 year old, that I couldn't even protect when she needed it the most and now my angel is lying in a hospital bed, sleeping with wounds like the pacific and her mother wasn't even there to help her.

I love her! I love her so much! She is my life, my soul, my heart. Amelia is the only reason why I am sane right now, and that I'm not a mother who is a bitch and hits her children. All I wanted was for her to be safe and for her not to get hurt like I did. I got hurt in so many different ways and now she has had a snippet of it as well, from an OLIVER! OLVIER!

I kept wondering if Tyler and Arianna were related to Beck by any chance, I will have to ask him, but privately, I don't want the others to know, especially not f Beck doesn't want them know that's just not fair on him. If they are related, I wonder if Beck has a streak of that in him, a streak of needing to make others feel bad just to feel good. What am I doing? Why did I even think that? Of course Becks not like that, I've known him for a year, he would have shown some signs of that, wouldn't he? _Well he is an actor. _STOP IT TORI, BECKS NOT LIKE THAT.

"Hey Mum and Tri, I'm just going to check on Lia before the gang gets here."

"Okay darling." I was really proud of Mum, when she got here she acted like a mother, she said she is going to stop sleeping around and go to rehab. I was so proud of her; she said I was right and that she wasn't being a proper mother or grandmother.

"K."

I slowly and quietly opened the door to Amelia's room, bracing myself for the worse. I had brought her favourite orange juice and a couple of biscuits, in case she woke up.

"Hey baby girl, Mama misses you, Mama really loves you angel. I am so sorry for what happened Lia, I should have been there to protect you and I wasn't, baby girl please forgive me. Please wake up for Mama, I need to see your beautiful eyes, your smile again baby, Mummy misses you, Mummy needs you, Mummy loves you, please baby girl wake up. Please open your eyes. Please for me." I started to choke up during that, I was so proud of her my angel, I love her so much and I, her mother, failed her.

Outside Amelia's room (Becks POV)

"Hey Mrs V and Tri, where is Tori?" Dre asked Tori's mum and Trina, I had a bad feeling about this, was Tori in that room because she was hurt. It was obvious that both Mrs V and Trina had been crying, were they crying because Tori was hurt?

"Right in that room Andre." We all thanked them both, and then tentatively walked to door. We could hear someone muttering through the door. Jade was about to open it, it was the first physical contact we had had since we broke up, my hand on top of hers, but I felt nothing- no spark or anything. I stopped her because maybe Tori had company and didn't want us in right now. We all knocked, we had no answer that was when we opened the door. Slowly and quietly we slipped into the room, as we heard Tori crying my heart clenched and almost broke how I hated hearing that girl cry? Woah! What was that? Anyway we managed to catch some of what Tori was croaking out all I heard was "Mummy loves you." …


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back, I feel so bad I haven't updated in ages but no need to fear for I am here! I will try to update sooner truth be told since going back to school I haven't had much of a chance to write, I know that some of you probably haven't either but I will try I promise you! **

(Becks POV)

"Mummy loves you"

WHAT! WHAT! WHAT! WHAT! WHAT! WHAT! Tori's a mother, she has a child WHAT! Hang on a minute Beck, let's think about this. It might not be Tori's child, _but why did she say 'Mummy' then_. She could be telling the child that their mum loves them, that is always possible! _Yes Beckett it is but why couldn't that child's mother tell her child she loves them. _Maybe she was dead! I don't know, seriously this isn't cool! What man now I have voices in my head. URGHH!

By the looks of it everyone else was as confused as I am, it does kind of make sense, Tori having a child, because a few years ago she started to detach herself from everyone and was off school for about 6 months; then she came back and looked very tired, all the time. How long ago was that about 3 ½ years ago? OMFG, that was the first time my brother was convicted on accounts of rape but no witness turned up so he was released! What if my brother raped Tori? What if that was why he was being put in prison again? Why is life so complicated?

I looked over at the bed that Tori was resting against; none of us had moved, spoken or made a sound. We were silent, we had to be. Tori didn't know we were here yet. She was as beautiful as an angel, my angel. She doesn't know how much I love her, and I couldn't tell her, I'm certain she doesn't feel the same way and she has a daughter- I'm not ready for the responsibility of looking after a child. But it's Tori!

I slowly walked over to Tori, Dre was shooting death gale looks at me, silently tell me to leave her alone, I gently placed my hand on her shoulder and whispered "Tori, its Beck and the gang, we are always here for you, girl" Tori continued to cry and Dre, Jade, Cat and Robbie came over and each rested a hand on Tori, giving her the silent support she needed.

When she finally lifted her head from the bed about 20 minutes later, she had streaks of mascara running down her face; some of it was dried- showing she'd been crying for a long time. She whispered in a croaky voice, from all the crying, "Thank you, all of you." She squeezed my hand on her shoulder and we shared a silent private look. Then she stood up, as did all of us, lifted the **still **sleeping girl from the bed, and held the girl in her arms and sat gingerly on the bed. We were all bursting with questions but we waited to ask them because we didn't know what happened to her yet.

"Guys, I want you to meet Amelia…my daughter." She whispered to us, "That's it, that's my secret."

I stepped forward and started to stroke Amelia's hair and whispered "Hello Amelia, your just as beautiful as you Mummy, aren't you?" Tori looked instantly relieved that we weren't branding her with names or wanting to shun her out because she had a kid. Dre was next, then Cat, Robbie and finally Jade, all welcoming her to the group.

"I take it you all want to know what happened, why I have a daughter and what happened today yeah?" So Tori started telling her story, we were so surprised she had managed to keep it from us all these years. By the end of it Tori was in tears, I was staring into space angrily, knowing that I didn't protect the girl I loved, Cat was in tears, Dre the same as me, staring into space angrily, Jade… well her expression was unreadable and Robbie was also in tears.

(Tori POV)

Oh my gosh, I am relieved that none of them think I am promiscuous or anything like that, and the way they all welcomed Amelia and didn't put me or her down, what Beck said oh my gosh! I can't believe he thinks I'm beautiful! I have never felt this happy since the day Amelia was born. I still need to talk to Beck- he did mention something about having a relative under arrest- I hope Tyler and Arianna aren't related to him, chances are they are.

Beck sat down next to me and picked Amelia up from my lap and placed her on his, whilst he was doing that he whispered in my ear "You're hiding something- I can tell. You can tell me if and when you are ready, no sooner than that. I promise whatever it is I will be there for you" With that he started to burst into 'I'll be there for you' the Friends Theme song.

So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but

I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you

**'C'mon everyone join in' Beck yelled, soon enough all of us did, even Lia did when she woke up, albeit a little groggily, she didn't even know these guys yet, she already felt so comfortable with Beck, it looked like he was too.**  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)

You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast, so far things are going great  
Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees and

I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)

No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me

**His voice was perfect, like velvet, it was beautiful, I could listen to him sing all day**  
Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst, I'm best with you, Yeah!

It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year

I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)

I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)

I laughed at Lia, dancing on Beck's lap. They already looked like Father and Daughter "That was fun, weren't guys and gals? Made my day!"

"Yehay mine too! "All the gang agreed.

"Lia, you look like you've taken a fancy to this young man." I teased her and it obviously worked seeing as she went tomato style red, a record redness for my family. She hid her face in Becks chest and I giggled, as did Beck and everyone else. "Lia, this is Beck, Cat, Andre, Jade and Robbie, my best friends." I gestured to each of them in turn. She said hello them all and started exclaiming about how much she loved Cat's hair. "Lia, Nanny and Trina are outside waiting for you, guys do you mind taking her out so I can have a minute with Beck please?"

"Mummy and Beck sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Lia sung.

"C'mon girl" Andre said and hauled her over his shoulders to carry her out. "You two better not do 'it'."

"Why would we? We're not dating" Both Beck and I said.

Andre walked out holding Lia and I heard a manly voice go "yet" and then some girly giggling from my daughter.

I turned to Beck, serious now, no laughter. "Our attackers were Tyler and Arianna Oliver do they hold any relation to you?" Please say no, let it not be, I knew this was futile, my pleading wouldn't change anything anyway, I just had to hope.

"Tor, I'm sorry to say this but Tyler Jackson Oliver is my older brother and Arianna Heather Oliver is his wife, my sister-in-law. My parents missed him because he lives over in Detroit, Michigan, so we don't see him very often like hardly ever, he seems to come back into people's lives when they think he is gone forever. Three and a half years ago he came back to LA to visit us, and three and a half years later he came back to visit us, this time bringing his wife with him- we didn't go to their wedding Arianna's family lives in Alabama , so they got married in Alabama- just her family and their close friends. Three and a half years ago, Tyler was charged with an account of rape but no witnesses came forward, no evidence was found so he was released, sadly. This time though he won't be so lucky, he and Arianna were openly caught raping and attacking minors and therefore if you both stand as witnesses, they will be placed in jail for 25+ years. I hate both him and his wife. Then both my parents and I would be relieved to see them behind bars."

"Why do you hate your own brother so much? I know sometimes me and Trina fight and say we hate each other but we never mean it, I know I would always love her, she's my sister."

"Tyler, my parents and I have a history that is really complicated. When I -"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I understand what it's like revealing the biggest part of your life to people, you know I do- I took me three flipping years!"

"I know, Tor, but I want you to know, you deserve to know. When I was born, Tyler was 9 and was used to being spoilt and getting everything he wanted he couldn't deal with having a younger one that got everything- so he used to do whatever he could to hurt me because he was hurting, this continued the whole way through my childhood, everything I achieved he destroyed. Just to feel better. My first girlfriend wasn't Jade, even though that's what everyone thinks, my first girl was a girl called Stella, she came from Alabama and she had an older sister called Arianna, Arianna hated Stella and vice versa as much as Tyler hated me and vice versa so it all kicked off doing whatever we could to destroy each other's lives, Tyler and Arianna verses Stella and I. It got really bad and Tyler and Arianna were plotting something, something horrible. They were plotting to ruin Stella's life and they ruined it right, tore it up, so bad she committed suicide on August 6th 2010, a few weeks before Jade and I started dating- no one knew what I had been through that summer, Jade was my rebound but as you can see she didn't see it like that. That is when I realised Tyler was something else, he wasn't my brother, he was evil, when my parents found out- they threw him out of the house and I was depressed because of Stella. My uncle brought me the RV so I could leave the house and escape the memories of her, which is why none of you have ever seen him. There you go, I have just told you my biggest secret, well second biggest secret."

"Wow, that's quite a life, I'm sorry all that happened to you. You don't deserve any of that at all. No wonder you're such a great actor, you had to put a smile on your face and get on with life, even whilst you were aching. If that's your second biggest secret, do I want to know what the first is?"

"This…" Then Beck passionately pulled me in for a kiss which I returned with all my heart and love.

**A/N: Longest chapter so far, hope you like it! Please review! **


End file.
